Flame Away
by Flame Holt
Summary: Nico Robin et Fang Fang Odysseus voyagent dans la Terre du Milieu, l'une incertaine de ses mystérieuses origines et l'autre jouant un rôle tout aussi mystérieux que dangereux. Malgré cette incertitude, leur présence dans ce nouveau monde en guerre ne peut qu'avoir un impact dans son futur. C'est dans l'incertitude qu'elles trouveront les bonnes décisions à prendre.
1. Séparés à nouveau

**OK, je retourne au français. **

**Mon nom est Flame Holt, dans l'espoir de vous faire partager cette histoire qui commençait à me prendre la tête depuis un long moment déjà. C'est un Crossover entre le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ et _One Piece_. J'y mettrai en scène Nico Robin et un personnage que j'aurais inventé moi-même : Fang Fang Odysseus.**

**En espérant que Flame Away vous plaise.**

**Disclaimer : _One Piece_ et le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ appartiennent respectivement à Oda et Tolkien. Cependant, l'intrigue de cette fiction est mienne tout comme mon personnage. Et certains.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Un : Séparés à nouveau<strong>

Des arbres. Du vert. De l'obscurité. Ce n'était plus dans la chaleur réconfortante et familière du Thousand Sunny, mais bel et bien dans une forêt qu'Odysseus et Robin se trouvaient les deux femmes marchaient entre les gigantesques arbres sans savoir où elles allaient depuis déjà un bon moment et bien qu'elles tentaient de garder leur sang-froid, les émotions menaçaient de les submerger. La fatigue de ne pas avoir assez dormi depuis l'incident les prenait toutes les deux et Robin, qui n'était pas aussi habituée à de telles conditions, s'affaiblissait considérablement sous l'œil inquiet de son amie.

- Faisons une pause, décida Odysseus en soufflant. Tu es épuisée.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Robin acquiescer puis s'asseoir alors sur une grosse racine. Ses yeux, qu'elle savait d'un bleu profond, se fermèrent en douceur tandis qu'elle tentait de calmer la respiration haletante qu'elle avait. Odysseus en profita pour observer autour d'elles, ses yeux vairons enregistrant chaque parcelle de ce nouvel environnement étranger. L'œil d'or pur et l'œil vert émeraude qui composaient le regard de la belle et grande jeune femme avaient une vue si précise qu'il lui était possible de voir à une distance inimaginable. Ceci était le cadeau de sa tribu : le « Washi No Me » d'Odysseus était si puissant que la jeune pirate pouvait tout voir à une distance qu'elle avait jugée infinie, que ce soit du plus infime des détails situé à plus d'une centaine de kilomètres de sa personne.

La forêt dans laquelle Robin et elle se trouvaient dégageait une aura étrange. Puissante et étrange. Lorsqu'elles marchaient entre les arbres pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'un chemin, Odysseus avait tenté d'actionner sa vision d'aigle, seulement pour s'apercevoir que ses yeux avaient paru affaiblis, épuisés. L'énergie qu'elle avait dépensée avait rendu ses sens désorientés, et son corps réclamait du repos, de la nourriture et de la stabilité. Cela devait faire plus de dix jours qu'elles traversaient une gigantesque plaine et les créatures qu'elles avaient rencontrées en cours de route avaient suscité une très grande méfiance chez Robin et Odysseus. Repoussantes par leur aspect répugnant, la femme aux yeux d'aigle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de leur prendre la vie en constatant qu'elles n'avaient aucune intention de parler dans le calme (les armes avaient préféré parler, les mots furent rejetés. La lame d'Odysseus avait sifflé et fait couler le sang.). Elles avaient marché longtemps avant de s'aventurer dans cette forêt, bien que la femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux qui ne pouvaient être trompés ait été très réticente à cette idée, interrogatrice sur le pouvoir étrange et mystérieux émanant des arbres.

Odysseus s'accroupit doucement et enleva le chapeau noir à bande blanche Fedora qui coiffait sa chevelure blanche, à la fois ébouriffée et très bouclée. Sous les quelques rayons de lune qui pouvaient être aperçus malgré les branches hautes et feuillues, la blancheur de ses cheveux étincela doucement, lui donnant un aspect magique. Ses yeux – son œil droit étant d'un doré brûlant et intense tandis que le gauche était d'un vert saisissant, semblable à une véritable émeraude brillant de tout son éclat – illuminaient son très beau visage et lui donnaient un air irréel. Odysseus était une jeune femme considérée comme très belle, exotique – Sanji, attiré par toute femme magnifique, aimait tant la flatter sur sa beauté et ses capacités. Sa peau, d'un naturel métissé, paraissait blafard dans la nuit. Ses membres étaient longs et fins tout comme son corps athlétique, sa poitrine était très développée et ses jambes très longues et fines. Le long pull blanc qu'elle portait la collait, mettant en valeur alors ses formes voluptueuses. Elle aurait pu paraître inoffensive s'il n'y avait pas ce grand sabre qu'elle tenait à la main.

La forêt était d'un calme très apaisant, mais ce n'était pas assez pour permettre d'affirmer que les lieux étaient vraiment sûrs, ce qui incita Odysseus à fermer les yeux pour passer à un autre mode du « Washi No Me ».

- Blind Sight ! dit-elle à voix basse.

À travers ses yeux pourtant clos, l'environnement vert et obscur devint plus clair, aussi clair que si la forêt était complètement illuminée par les rayons de soleil. Maintenant, sa « vision aveugle » lui permettait de voir la vérité et tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours sur plus d'une centaine de kilomètres. Mis à part Robin assise juste à côté d'elle, Odysseus voyait de minuscules particules dans l'air ainsi qu'à l'intérieur des arbres. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à peine sous la surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Des flux ? Elle parcourut ses recherches un peu plus loin en risquant de se fatiguer encore plus et découvrit, beaucoup plus au nord, une gigantesque cité.

Une étincelle d'espoir traversa le visage d'Odysseus, qui attrapa hâtivement le bras de Robin et le serra afin de montrer son excitation. Une cité ! Avec des personnes – humaines, de préférence ! Là, elles pourraient y trouver refuge le temps de reprendre des forces pour chercher les autres. Enfin !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Robin dans un calme murmure. Que vois-tu, Odysseus ?

- Une cité ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Au nord, à plus de dix kilomètres. Nous serons à l'abri !

Juste après cette brève effusion de joie, sa « vision aveugle » devint floue et elle sut alors que son corps ne disposait plus d'énergie pour utiliser le « Washi No Me » au maximum de sa puissance. Dû à l'épuisement, elle désactiva le mode. Rouvrant ses yeux vairons après plusieurs tentatives de les maintenir parfaitement fonctionnels, Odysseus soupira de fatigue en se tournant vers Robin. La grande brune observait droit devant elle, les lèvres pincées.

- Cette forêt est étrange, déclara-t-elle à voix basse. Très étrange...ces arbres me donnent une drôle d'impression. Ta « Clairvoyance Infinie » n'a-t-elle pas remarqué quelque chose d'anormal à l'intérieur des troncs ?

- Des flux, murmura Odysseus en secouant la tête. Ils traversent les racines jusque dans les branches, nourrissant alors toutes les particules présentes. Ces flux sont...comme enchantés. Je ne sais pas si c'est le mot approprié pour les décrire mais ils donnent à ces arbres une force surnaturelle qui est similaire à la vie. Je crois, conclut-elle en se tournant vers Robin avec une étincelle dans ses yeux vairons, que les arbres de cette forêt sont vivants.

Et, comme si ses dernières paroles possédaient quelque vérité, de sourds grondements firent écho dans la forêt tout autour d'elles. Odysseus et Robin se redressèrent assez brusquement, l'une croisant ses bras afin d'utiliser son Fruit du Démon et l'autre posant une main ferme sur le manche de son sabre, prête à la dégainer. Elles attendirent. Des petits craquements se firent entendre provenant des troncs, accompagnés de ces grondements sourds qu'Odysseus, en se concentrant malgré son envie de fermer les yeux et de dormir, crut percevoir comme des murmures. S'il était donné la possibilité aux éléments de la nature tels que les arbres de communiquer entre eux, alors il serait bon d'y croire et de paraître moins menaçant.

Abaissant alors très lentement son arme, Odysseus fit signe à Robin de faire de même et tout aussi lentement qu'elle, l'archéologue baissa les bras doucement jusqu'à les faire reposer à ses côtés. Paraître moins menaçant et apparaître de confiance.

- Les arbres se parlent entre eux, chuchota alors l'épéiste sur un ton émerveillé. Ils sont _vivants_ !

Robin était aussi stupéfaite que son amie, hochant la tête en douceur. Le monde dans lequel elles venaient d'atterrir n'était plus celui qu'elles connaissaient, qu'elles avaient appris à apprécier et détester en même temps différent dans tous les angles, il offrait une image d'une plaine sauvage regorgeant d'êtres prêts à déchiqueter tout humain se présentant sur leur chemin. Il n'y avait aucune mer et les deux femmes pirates étaient certaines que Grand Line, si elles avaient la chance d'observer quelques cartes, ne pourrait être trouvé.

* * *

><p>La Lórien, que la Clairvoyance Infinie d'Odysseus avait perçue brièvement à cause du manque d'énergie, s'élevait de façon idyllique sous cette nuit dépourvue d'étoiles. La cité paraissait éblouir l'obscurité ambiante, pleine de lumière et de rêves. La beauté de la Lórien était telle que chaque étranger posant les pieds en plein territoire elfique – s'il leur était possible de pénétrer dans leurs forêts sans y être exécuté sur-le-champ – se retrouvait sans voix face à tant de féerie.<p>

Le regard de Galadriel avait tout vu. Il avait vu ces deux femmes étrangères apparaître dans ce rayon vert qui avait, durant l'espace de cinq secondes, ébloui la Terre du Milieu tout entière. Dame Galadriel avait observé dès lors qu'elles avaient posé pied dans leur monde une femme dont les yeux de couleur différente étaient dotés d'une clairvoyance telle que celle l'Elfe de la Lórien paraissait faible, maniant alors une grande épée à l'apparence lourde avec une adresse digne d'un grand maître. La seconde, plus sage mais froide de front, semblait quelqu'un ayant soif de sagesse et de connaissances. Ces yeux bleus parlaient pour elle.

Dame Galadriel sortit de sa transe, clignant des yeux, et se retourna alors lentement. Le Seigneur Celeborn, son époux pour l'éternité, l'observait avec une attention concentrée le léger froncement de sourcils qu'elle pouvait apercevoir montrait son inquiétude par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Il suffit juste qu'il lise dans l'esprit de son âme-sœur afin de comprendre l'ampleur de la situation et sa complexité. Celeborn acquiesça lentement avant d'embrasser le front de sa bien-aimée.

- Leur apparition a suscité l'intérêt sombre de Sauron, dit Galadriel dans un murmure presque craintif à l'oreille du mâle dont la poigne se resserra de façon protective autour d'elle. Je n'ai point encore vu s'il a décidé d'envoyer ses pantins à leur poursuite, mais nous devons les trouver avant que Saroumane ne dépêche des Nazgûls.

- Qu'ont-elles qui puisse attirer l'œil de notre ennemi, ma douce ?

Sa réponse ne fut qu'un simple chuchotement hâtif, presque effrayé. Un groupe d'Elfes fut assigné pour les chercher dans la forêt, ayant senti la détresse de Dame Galadriel. Ces deux femmes devaient être trouvées et emmenées à l'abri, au cœur de LothLórien. Car tous avaient entendu le murmure de leur « Reine ».

_Il y avait une Fang Fang sur leurs terres_.

* * *

><p>L'expression incroyablement sérieuse que l'on pouvait voir sur le visage de Monkey D. Luffy, capitaine de l'équipage des Chapeaux de Paille, inquiétait fortement ses compagnons outre le fait de le connaître en tant que joyeux capitaine toujours souriant et facilement distrait, admirer un air aussi sérieux que louche sur Luffy avait plutôt tendance à éveiller beaucoup de confusion. Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille était debout sur son emplacement favori du Thousand Sunny, fixant l'horizon de ses grands yeux noirs sans cligner. Étrangement silencieux, il paraissait insensible à l'odeur – pourtant alléchante – de viande que Sanji préparait dans la cuisine, ce qui était clairement inhabituel.<p>

Ils avaient accosté une île du nom de Thorn Well, habitée par une petite cité où ils s'étaient tous rendus pour diverses affaires. Après avoir entendu dire que de vieilles ruines se trouvaient un peu plus haut dans la montagne composant Thorn Well, Robin s'y était rendue avec Odysseus, qui n'avait pas semblée pressée de se trouver quelque chose – autre que ses nombreux chapeaux, vêtements et outils pour entretenir son nodachi. Tous les Chapeaux de Paille étaient supposés se retrouver sur la grand-place dans trois heures maximum, au complet.

Seules Robin et Odysseus n'avaient pas répondu à l'appel.

Nami, amie avec les deux femmes, n'avait pas paru inquiète et avait très vite trouvé une raison à leur absence. Mais même le sourire qui se désirait rassurant n'était pas en mesure de dissimuler complètement l'inquiétude naissante. Robin et Odysseus étaient _toujours_ à l'heure, en avance même.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et le cuistot blond apparut.

- Luffy ? Hé, Luffy ! appela Sanji avec un sourire aux lèvres. T'as faim ? Il y a de la viande au menu et tu pourras en manger tant que tu en laisses aux autres.

Il ne se retourna même pas faim.

- J'ai pas faim, vint la brève mais sèche réponse.

Et alors que ses compagnons lui lançaient un énième regard en coin montrant leur inquiétude, leur capitaine ne daigna pas se tourner pour leur faire face. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas faim qu'il refusait froidement l'appel irrésistible de Sanji.

C'était parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à ses amies.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, je vous mets l'intrigue en place. La raison de cet incident qui a emmené Nico Robin et Fang Fang Odysseus sur la Terre du Milieu n'est pas encore fournie car je suis tordue. Ouais ^^. <strong>

**Pas de souci, cela vient dans le second chapitre qui va venir. Merci de laisser quelques reviews à ceux qui auront lu, apprécié et qui voudront connaître la suite. Mettez cette histoire dans vos favoris ou suivez-la si vous le désirez, je vous remercierai grandement. Si vous avez des questions à poser, ne laissez pas l'hésitation prendre le dessus sur votre curiosité et tapez sur votre clavier pour me questionner. Je répondrai – sans pour autant faire de spoilers !**

**Je vous dis à bientôt dans le second chapitre.**

**Flame Holt.**


	2. Trouvées

**Ah ouais : vu que la fiction est de Rating : M, attendez-vous à avoir des _scènes sexuelles_ (fort heureusement, je vous préviendrai quand.). Le couple est Haldir/Odysseus.**

**Disclaimer : _One Piece_ et le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ appartiennent respectivement à Oda et Tolkien. Cependant, l'intrigue de cette fiction est mienne tout comme mon personnage. Et certains.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Deux :<strong>** Trouvées  
><strong>

Elles ne pouvaient dormir. Pas dans un lieu tout à fait inconnu et qu'elles ne pourraient trouver sur aucune carte de Grand Line – si toutefois, Robin en possédait une par pur hasard dans son sac à dos. Difficilement éveillée mais tous ses sens et son « Washi No Me » pourtant en alerte pour détecter n'importe quel mouvement ou bruit, Odysseus s'évertuait à imaginer toutes les possibilités des plus hallucinantes aux plus rationnelles. Mais il semblerait que toute rationalité ne puisse être trouvée dans une réponse. Quant à ce monde dans lequel Robin et elle venaient de tomber, l'épéiste ne pouvait raisonner par une autre logique. Elles n'étaient plus dans l'océan du Nouveau Monde et même si elle étendait le pouvoir de son « Washi No Me » pour pouvoir percevoir encore plus loin qu'elle le pouvait déjà au mode standard, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas voir Dressrosa. Ils avaient perçu au loin une tour d'un air lugubre dans un terrain vaste et mort, vide de toute vie végétale, avec des créatures identiques à celles qu'Odysseus avait massacrées. Il y avait également une forêt tout aussi nourrie avec des flux étranges, montant des racines jusqu'aux branches. Mais pas l'océan de Grand Line.

Et bien qu'elle soit tentée de dormir, ne serait-ce que pour dix malheureuses minutes, la sensation d'être sur le qui-vive ne s'affaiblissait point – bien au contraire, elle semblait même grandir chaque seconde passée dans cette forêt. Robin se trouvant dans un état proche du sommeil comateux à cause de l'épuisement, Odysseus s'était une nouvelle fois proposée pour monter la garde afin de laisser l'archéologue reprendre son souffle et s'endormir quelques minutes. Elles avaient de nouveau marché quelques kilomètres, sans rencontrer de monstres et risquer de fatiguer leurs muscles plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà (heureusement pour elles, car le Haki des Rois de la jeune femme aurait été considérablement affaibli à cause de ce manque de force.) et s'étaient alors arrêtées à la demande de Robin. Le manque de nourriture et d'eau contraignait les deux pirates à faire une pause toutes les trente minutes minimum, ce qui commençait à irriter Odysseus étant une excellente épéiste native d'une île du Nouveau Monde et très habituée à des conditions de survie parfois dangereuses, elle avait appris par ses maîtres à survivre lorsqu'elle était confrontée à une situation qu'un humain normal n'aurait jamais affrontée.

_« Outre les dangers que les membres de notre peuple peuvent rencontrer une fois sur les Plaines Rouges du Désert Hadras, la survie dépendra de ton habilité à réfléchir, de la force de ton mental et de ton courage. Dans le courage se trouve la patience que tu te verras acquérir au cours de ton périple et la force dont tu auras besoin pour triompher. »_

La raison et la patience. Il fallait d'abord apaiser son esprit pour réussir à calmer les pensées embrumées et confuses par la panique et parvenir à un état de méditation pouvant satisfaire. Doucement, Odysseus prit la position de Lotus sur le sol frais. Ajoutant aussi le poing contre son cœur dans la posture ancienne de son peuple, la jeune femme redressa son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement droit, posa son nodachi face à elle et ferma ses yeux vairons. Sa poitrine se souleva doucement, puis s'affaissa alors qu'elle exhalait.

_« Concentration.__ La distraction n'est qu'un __bourdonnement ennuyeux que l'on peut facilement faire cesser. »_

Les mots de Maître Féémor résonnèrent plusieurs fois dans son esprit, comme un écho presque assourdissant, tout en chassant également les pensées néfastes qui susciteraient la panique. Tout doucement, sa mâchoire qu'elle maintenait serrée depuis quelques minutes déjà se desserra lentement, non sans laisser une légère douleur se faire ressentir. Ses traits fins et exotiques perdirent de cette crispation inquiète qui adornait son visage et les coins de sa bouche se détendirent. La méthode de Maître Féémor se révélait très efficace il était sage de recomposer son calme en premier lieu et maintenir sa concentration sur un objectif.

_« Les limites. Le stade de méditation de notre peuple consiste à étendre le pouvoir de notre « Washi No Me » jusqu'à atteindre des hauteurs inespérées et inhumaines. C'est une technique complexe, très difficile à maîtriser à un si jeune âge. Mais le tien, Odysseus...frôle ce que l'on peut appeler un « Infinite Washi No Me », ce qui est tout à fait unique dans ta famille. Le mode « Infinite Washi No Me » peut s'activer dès lors que l'on a maîtrisé le mode « Code Seeker », qui fouille à l'intérieur de l'âme d'une personne ou d'une créature pour en découvrir la vérité et les plus sombres secrets. Si tu parviens à maîtriser le « Code Seeker » sans te perdre, imagine ce que tu pourrais accomplir avec ta « Clairvoyance Infinie » : le lointain passé, le présent troublé et le futur inconnu te seraient clairs et accessibles en permanence. À jamais. »._

Le « Code Seeker ». C'était un mode du « Washi No Me » qu'Odysseus ne préférait activer que lorsque la situation impliquait de chercher la vérité au plus profond des âmes des gens. Elle ne l'avait jamais exercé sur chacun de ses compagnons de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille car ce qu'elle avait ressenti chez son capitaine avait suffi à la convaincre de les rejoindre. Monkey D. Luffy était bon, infiniment bon (plus pour s'empiffrer qu'autre chose, mais il était impossible qu'il puisse basculer du mauvais côté.). Mais peut-être que le fait de pénétrer dans un monde inconnu où Robin et elle ne connaissaient rien des dangers et des personnages l'incitera à utiliser les modes du « Washi No Me » avec un peu moins de parcimonie que dans le Nouveau Monde. _Tous_ les modes, sans exception aucune.

Après plusieurs heures de méditation, le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir et au loin, à l'Est, l'aube pointait enfin. Doucement, la forêt parut s'éveiller tout comme Robin qui s'étirait alors. À ses côtés, Odysseus ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un muscle de son état de méditation en position de Lotus, le dos droit, le poing placé contre son cœur et les yeux à présent ouverts mais dans une expression lointaine que l'on pourrait qualifier d'absente. Spirituellement parlant. Les couleurs de ses yeux, qui brillaient dans l'obscurité comme deux orbes étincelant de toute la puissance de leur éclat, ressortaient de façon si perçante que le regard ne manquait pas de rendre les personnes très incomfortables.

Robin avait déjà eu le loisir d'observer Odysseus dans cet état, ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour le moins intéressant : sa façon de méditer l'avait tout d'abord interloqué quand l'archéologue l'avait trouvée sur le pont du Thousand Sunny, complètement figée dans cette expression vide d'émotion pouvant être reconnue et les yeux ouverts. Sa concentration était tout simplement impressionnante, à tel point que l'environnement autour d'elle et la météo de Grand Line ne semblaient même pas la déranger dans sa méditation (Encore plus étonnant, Zoro lui avait même demandé de la lui enseigner, ce que l'épéiste aux cheveux blancs avait refusé avec intelligence.)

La belle archéologue fut sur le point de l'éveiller lorsque son regard aperçut un mouvement dans les arbres. Se redressant vivement, Robin écarquilla les yeux et resta immobile. Tous ses autres sens en alerte, elle tenta alors de voir à travers les ombres encore présentes malgré le soleil levant. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles elle ne vit rien et crut qu'elle avait halluciné quand enfin, elle capta d'autres mouvements très furtifs. On les épiait !

- « Éclair Blanc » ! appela Robin sur un ton calme mais urgent.

Ce n'étaient pas ces créatures à l'aspect répugnant tuées par Odysseus, c'était autre chose de bien plus vif. Ils semblaient aller si vite ! Activant son pouvoir afin de tenter de les repérer, Robin fit apparaître un œil sur un tronc d'arbre. Pouvant à présent voir depuis cet œil, l'archéologue scruta les sentiers et faillit sursauter.

Une demi-douzaine d'hommes, tous vêtus d'une façon étrange mais pourtant aisée, progressait dans leur direction, tous armés d'arcs et de flèches et d'épées à portée de main. Ils chevauchaient tous des montures – encore un fait que Robin trouva intéressant sur le moment – mais ce qui attira son attention fut cette grâce émanant d'eux. Et cette beauté...elle en paraissait surnaturelle, féerique. L'archéologue en était si interloquée qu'elle dut arrêter de les espionner. C'étaient peut-être des chevaliers si elle en croyait leurs armures, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des menaces conséquentes !

- _Idō shinaide kudasai_, murmura Odysseus, soudainement à ses côtés et l'air très bien réveillée.

_Ne bouge pas_. La silhouette fine de Robin s'immobilisa complètement. Odysseus s'avança, son nodachi en main, et s'arrêta pour se retrouver à dix pas des arbres en face d'elles.

- Êtes-vous venus pour nous ôter la vie...ou pour nous emmener captives dans la grande cité de lumière ? exigea l'épéiste sur un ton calme et froid. En tant que membres d'un peuple plus civilisé et plus apte à agir en suivant votre raison plutôt que votre instinct qui vous pousserait à tuer le premier intrus qui vous apparaît suspect, j'aimerai vous inviter à descendre de vos montures, à ne pas prendre vos arcs ni vos flèches...

_Parce qu'ils vous seront inutiles._

- ...en contrepartie, j'abaisserai mon arme pour montrer que nous ne vous voulons aucun mal et que nous cherchons un endroit sûr. Je promets qu'aucune goutte de sang ne sera versée, que ce soit accidentel ou volontaire, pour que nous puissions trouver un terrain d'entente...

_Ou je n'hésiterai pas à vous dépecer._

- ...et trouver le moyen de rentrer chez nous, termina Odysseus.

* * *

><p>- Elles ne sont pas là, Luffy...elles ne sont pas là.<p>

Il ne semblait pas écouter. À en juger par son regard froid et le froncement de sourcils sur son visage si inhabituellement sérieux et inexpressif, Luffy n'allait pas en démordre. Il avait demandé à tous ses amis restants de retrouver les deux femmes plus âgées de leur équipage coûte que coûte, quitte à « retourner la ville entière s'il le fallait » séparés en groupes, les autres fouillaient la ville de fond en comble afin de repérer une quelconque trace, demandaient aux habitants s'ils avaient au moins aperçu une grande samouraï avec des cheveux blancs et d'étranges yeux vairons (parce qu'une femme comme Fang Fang Odysseus était immensément difficile à oublier...surtout si l'on avait réussi à attirer son attention.). Et même si les membres restants des Chapeaux de Paille avaient très peu d'espoir, l'idée qu'elles aient pu être kidnappées n'était pas tout à fait bannie.

Odysseus et Robin kidnappées ? Impensable. Mais pas tout à fait impossible : l'une des principales faiblesses résidait dans le fait que l'archéologue soit une utilisatrice d'un Fruit du Démon et que si leurs kidnappeurs disposaient de chaîne en granit marin pour la neutraliser, Odysseus se retrouverait sans aide – même si penser qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide était comme l'insulter. Réunies, les primes de Robin et d'Odysseus faisaient un bon pactole, alors des chasseurs de prime pourraient avoir une part de responsabilité dans leur disparition. Après, peut-être que la Marine aussi était coupable.

La question était : _comment_ auraient-ils pu tromper le « Washi No Me » de leur samouraï, qui voyait tout ?

- Luffy ! appela une voix féminine qu'il reconnut vite.

Nami revenait avec Zoro. Tous deux avaient la mine sombre.

- Alors ? pressa le capitaine. Vous avez pu soutirer quelque chose à propos de Robin et Odysseus ?

- On a interrogé toutes les personnes louches qui pouvaient être en contact ou avoir un lien avec d'éventuels chasseurs de prime, mais tous ont répondu la même chose : il n'y a pas de chasseurs de prime ici – du moins, il n'y en a plus du tout depuis que la Marine les a expulsés. Certains ivrognes d'une taverne – Nami fit une grimace de dégoût – ont cependant dit qu'ils avaient aperçu deux femmes ressemblant à Robin et Odysseus se diriger vers la Montagne de Brume. Apparemment, il y a des ruines là-bas.

- C'est un bon début pour commencer, acquiesça Sanji avant de tirer une latte de sa cigarette. Robin a sûrement voulu y faire un tour, et Odysseus a dû l'accompagner.

Cela paraissait logique, si la samouraï n'avait pas d'autre activité urgente à faire...donc, l'hypothèse qu'elles auraient pu être capturées n'était plus envisageable.

Restait encore à fouiller les ruines.

- Allons-y ! décida Luffy.

* * *

><p>Les premiers hommes qui sortirent des bois surprirent les deux femmes pirates, Odysseus plus que l'archéologue. Les cheveux lisses, longs et d'un blond d'or, et tous étaient d'une beauté irréelle. Tant de grâce se dégageait de chacun de leurs mouvements et même sans avoir à fouiller leur âme avec le « Code Seeker », Odysseus savait que ces hommes cherchaient simplement à protéger. Et si elle se fiait à sa brève vision de la cité aperçue avec son « Washi No Me », ils en étaient originaires. Le soulagement se peignit sur les traits de la samouraï pendant quelques courtes secondes avant qu'un froncement de sourcils apparaisse et sa main vint lentement agripper le manche de son sabre en voyant de nombreux arcs pointés dans leur direction, flèches dirigées sur des points vitaux. Elle sentit Robin se tendre à côté d'elle. Son Haki lui confirma que toutes deux étaient effectivement cernées par une douzaine d'hommes – étaient-ce des hommes, vraiment ? Ces oreilles pointues semaient le doute et l'incompréhension chez les deux pirates qui les observaient avec confusion.<p>

Leurs yeux clairs passaient de l'une à l'autre lentement comme s'ils les étudiaient avec attention, prenant en compte leurs vêtements – Odysseus eut du mal à réprimer un sourire quand l'un d'eux détourna rapidement la tête à la vue de ses longues jambes fuselées, les joues rouges d'embarras. Un autre, plus insistant ou courageux selon sa détermination, fixa les très généreuses poitrines rebondies pendant une minute avant de cligner des yeux rapidement. Si la situation n'avait pas paru aussi critique, elles en auraient toutes les deux gloussé.

Un autre s'avança vers elles et Odysseus le fixa droit dans les yeux. Après une légère hésitation et une expression de stupeur sur ses traits harmonieux et fins qu'elle ne comprit pas, il reprit sa contenance tout en la fixant à son tour. L'intensité d'un tel regard secoua la jeune femme jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale.

- Si nous avions désiré votre mort, ne pensez-vous pas que vous seriez déjà à terre, baignant dans votre propre sang ? répliqua-t-il froidement.

_Je n'en reviens pas ! Même sa voix est séduisante.._.

- Les temps sont sombres, continua-t-il sur sa lancée, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de ne pas penser, bien que vous soyez des femmes, que vous n'êtes pas des espionnes envoyées par Saroumane. Nous avons pour ordre de vous amener au Seigneur Celeborn et Dame Galadriel pour qu'elle puisse voir dans votre âme et déterminer si vous n'êtes pas un danger potentiel.

- _Voir dans notre âme _? répéta Robin, incertaine, avant de se tourner vers Odysseus. Comment est-ce possible... ?

- Je pense que ce doit être un don, éluda lentement Odysseus. Un don...

Elle ferma ses yeux épuisés en respirant fortement.

- Je ne sais pas... est-ce comme mon « Washi No Me » et qu'elle est en mesure de voir le passé, le présent et le futur comme pour trouver la vérité dans l'âme des gens ? Je n'en sais rien, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir...

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la voix inquiète de Robin à ses côtés pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas son corps paraissait piégé dans une sorte de transe paralysante, sa respiration se résumait à une cadence saccadée, brûlante et douloureuse dans sa poitrine. Sa vision devint rapidement floue alors qu'elle se sentait tomber en avant, ses muscles figés et lourds pour qu'ils puissent lui répondre.

Odysseus n'avait même pas touché le sol qu'elle s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>- Odysseus ! s'exclama Robin, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.<p>

Avant qu'elle ait pu atteindre sa compagne, l'homme blond qui leur avait parlé se précipita sur elle pour la rattraper avant que son corps ne s'effondre au sol de façon abrupte. Toujours méfiante, l'archéologue n'hésita plus.

- Six Fleurs ! énonça-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Les nombreuses exclamations de surprise mêlée à de la stupeur qu'elle entendit autour d'elle lui donna la satisfaction que son Fruit du Démon fonctionnait, même dans un autre monde ! Six bras emprisonnaient chacun des archers, dont les yeux exorbités fixaient les membres qui les retenaient avec autant de facilité avant de se relever sur Robin. Celui qui avait rattrapé Odysseus était lui aussi immobilisé, ahuri par l'inattendue issue des événements concernant les deux étrangères.

- Quelle est cette sorcellerie ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, la stupéfaction se laissant entendre dans sa voix enchanteresse.

Robin ne le laissa pas s'attarder sur ses pouvoirs.

- Qui nous dit que vous ne nous ferez aucun mal ? demanda Robin, glaciale. Qui nous confirme que vous n'êtes pas alliés avec ces immondes créatures que nous avons croisées quelques jours auparavant ?

- _Immondes créatures_ ? Vous parlez des Orcs ? cracha l'un de ses prisonniers derrière elle, à la fois abasourdi et dégoûté. Jamais, par les Valar !

- Les Elfes de la Lothlórien sont en guerre contre les Orcs ! grinça le bel homme blond aux côtés d'Odysseus. Ils sont nos ennemis tout comme ils sont les pions du magicien blanc. Vous qui êtes des femmes ne devraient pas être tenues au courant des sombres tourments qui assagissent la Terre du Milieu.

La haine et la rancœur que Robin pouvait déceler dans ces paroles la choquèrent. Qui était ce magicien blanc dont il parlait avec autant de hargne ?

- En guerre, vous dites ? reprit-elle, songeuse. Vous m'en voyez désolée, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui peut être ce « magicien blanc » dont vous parlez avec tant de haine. Pas plus que nous sommes des espionnes à sa solde. Nous nous sommes...égarées. Par le plus grand des hasards, auriez-vous déjà entendu parler de Grand Line ?

La confusion qu'elle put lire sur chacun des visages suffit pour comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Elles n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines !

- Grand Line ? questionna le même homme. Qu'est-ce donc ?

Une désagréable sensation envahit Robin, qui se refléta sur son beau visage et dans ses yeux bleus. Non ? Alors, leurs craintes se révélaient fondées : Grand Line n'existait même pas ici, ce qui amenuisait leurs chances de rentrer – s'il y en avait pour commencer, ce serait une faible lueur d'espoir.

Une quinte de toux la rappela à l'ordre, et la grande brune se précipita aux côtés d'Odysseus sans pour autant relâcher son pouvoir sur tous les « Elfes » du secteur. L'épéiste paraissait souffrir, ses traits félins et exotiques tirés dans une expression douloureuse tandis que son visage transpirait à vue d'œil. En posant une main sur son front, Robin écarquilla les yeux et grimaça. Elle irradiait ! Infiniment rares étaient les fois où Odysseus tombait malade mais cette fois, cela devait être dû à l'épuisement et à l'utilisation exagérée de son « Washi No Me ». Bon sang ! Et Chopper qui se trouvait encore dans le Nouveau Monde avec les autres...

- Votre compagne est fiévreuse, s'enquit une nouvelle fois le mystérieux Elfe. Je peux lui venir en aide, seulement si vous nous libérez.

- Comment puis-je vous faire confiance ? contra Robin en fronçant les sourcils.

Une expression des plus sincères apparut sur son très beau visage, et ses yeux d'un gris profond observaient la grande archéologue avec un calme presque déconcertant maintenant qu'il semblait avoir encaissé le coup du pouvoir étrange de Robin.

- Galadriel, Dame de Lumière de Lothlórien, nous a envoyés à votre rencontre. Mon nom est Haldir. Nous sommes issus du peuple des Galadhrim. Votre méfiance est légitime, mais nous vous jurons que nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. Je suis guérisseur.

La sincérité qu'elle pouvait entendre dans sa voix rassura quelque peu la jeune pirate. Alors lentement, elle désactiva son pouvoir pour permettre aux autres Elfes ainsi qu'à Haldir de bouger à nouveau. Robin ignora leurs soupirs de soulagement et se concentra uniquement sur Odysseus, dont le corps tremblait doucement comme si elle avait froid ses longs et élégants sourcils blancs étaient froncés et ses dents mordaient la chair de ses lèvres roses avec force, de manière à montrer qu'elle souffrait. Sa main, tenant son nodachi de façon ferme et solide, était renfermée dans un poing douloureusement contracté. Il fallait faire vite !

Haldir se releva, Odysseus soigneusement calée dans ses bras musclés. L'Elfe, bien qu'apparemment gêné de devoir transporter l'épéiste avec sa gigantesque arme, resta silencieux et tourna les talons pour marcher rapidement dans les profondeurs des arbres. D'abord hésitante pendant une seconde, Robin finit par les suivre, talonnée par les autres Elfes.

De toute sa vie pleine de savoir et de connaissances sur les Ponéglyphes, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un autre monde peuplé d'autres créatures surnaturelles. Aussi fantastiques que répugnantes pouvaient-elles être, Robin en était fascinée. Ces « Elfes » dont Odysseus et elle venaient de faire la rencontre appartenaient à une race encore inconnue dans la première partie de Grand Line – encore faudrait-il qu'ils existent dans leur monde – et apprendre la possibilité qu'il y en ait d'autres l'excitait.

- Odysseus a vu une gigantesque cité au loin, dit-elle soudainement. Était-ce la vôtre ?

- …si nous parlons bel et bien de la même cité, alors oui, répondit lentement Haldir. Comment votre amie a-t-elle pu la voir d'aussi loin ? Ce n'est pas une Elfe, mais simplement une mortelle, issue des Hommes comme vous l'êtes.

La stupéfaction dans le ton de sa voix amena un fin et mystérieux sourire sur le visage de Robin. Par la suite, elle baissa la tête en fronçant encore plus les sourcils sous la réflexion.

- Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas familier avec les Fruits du Démon, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'aux Elfes.

_Ils ne sont familiers ni avec Grand Line, ni avec les utilisateurs de Fruits du Démon...je commence à croire en la théorie d'Odysseus. Aurait-on changé de monde ? Mais dans ce cas... quelles sont nos chances de repartir?Nous venons à peine de quitter Dressrosa, fuyant l'Amiral Fujitora et ses intentions malsaines avec difficulté. Nous n'étions venus sur Thorn Well seulement pour disparaître du radar de la Marine pendant un moment, parce que Law avait besoin de repos et de calme. Mais cette caverne..._

Il y avait quelque chose dans cette caverne. Les ruines n'étaient pas facilement exposées et pour les atteindre, il avait fallu traverser le labyrinthe construit à l'intérieur et dans le cas présent, le « Washi No Me » d'Odysseus avait été l'arme pour se retrouver chaque passage emprunté avait été mémorisé par la jeune femme afin qu'elles puissent ressortir sans difficulté de la cave et du labyrinthe. Étrangement, une fois qu'elles avaient atteint la « Salle des Runes » comme l'avait appelée Odysseus, l'atmosphère était devenue bizarre. Lourde. Ne parvenant pas à l'expliquer, les deux pirates s'étaient mises en garde pour surveiller la caverne.

Les runes qui décoraient les murs n'étaient pas des Ponéglyphes, mais d'autres symboles que Robin n'avait encore jamais vus ils semblaient écrits dans une langue inconnue de l'archéologue et pourtant, l'épéiste les lui avait traduits avec tant de facilité que l'on aurait cru que c'était une seconde langue pour elle. Cela avait excité la curiosité maladive de l'archéologue mais avant qu'elle ait pu poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, Odysseus avait dégainé son sabre et tranché l'air si rapidement que la lame en avait sifflé, envoyant un rayon doré sur la droite de Robin, manquant alors de la décapiter de peu si celle-ci ne s'était pas baissée sous l'avertissement court quelques secondes auparavant.

_« Il se tenait tel un homme d'une puissance importante, bien que son âge apparent fasse défaut. Sa stature, son choix de vêtement et ce bâton qu'il tenait à la main lui donnaient l'apparence d'un vieil homme de noble lignée les joyaux incrustés dans sa longue robe bleue montraient qu'il devait au moins appartenir à l'aristocratie. Mais le « Washi No Me » d'Odysseus voyait autre chose. C'était quelque chose de plus grand, de plus sombre et puissant l'aura qu'elle pouvait sentir tout autour de cet étranger ne lui inspirait aucune confiance et le fait qu'il ait réussi à sortir indemne de son attaque indiquait qu'il ne devait pas être n'importe qui. En effet, le « Washi No Me » pouvait voir ce que les yeux normaux de Robin ne pouvaient détecter et l'expression stupéfaite sur le visage habituellement souriant et plaisant d'Odysseus reflétait les pensées de l'archéologue._

_Cet homme était bien plus puissant qu'elles deux réunies et, de surcroît, ressemblait à un sorcier._

_Le vieil inconnu les avait d'abord jaugées toutes les deux, dans le plus grand silence. Cela n'avait en fait duré que quelques secondes alors que Robin avait eu l'impression que l'inspection avait pris plusieurs pesantes minutes. Le sourire qui s'était ensuite peint sur ses lèvres, à peine visible sous sa barbe hirsute, avait suffi à ébranler Odysseus, qui avait donc de nouveau riposté. _

_- Robin, va-t-en d'ici ! cria-t-elle à l'archéologue._

_Il fallait être fou ou idiot de ne pas suivre le conseil d'Odysseus lorsqu'elle sentait un danger beaucoup trop grand pour elles. Robin fit volte-face en direction de l'entrée du labyrinthe dans l'intention de fuir, mais se figea dans une exclamation de surprise en voyant un autre inconnu, tout aussi âgé que le premier que l'épéiste combattait et portant le même et étrange vêtement bleu. Il tenait lui aussi un long bâton dans sa main._

_Une mystérieuse lueur brillait dans ses yeux tandis que l'archéologue reculait précipitamment avant de s'arrêter à un mètre de son adversaire. Elle fronça les sourcils en grinçant des dents, puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine._

_- Six Fl..._

_La sensation d'être violemment frappée à l'abdomen lui coupa net la respiration, obligeant Robin à se plier sous la douleur. Le second coup la plaqua sur le ventre, face contre terre. Le choc fut brutal, si brutal qu'elle ne put se relever tout de suite. La douleur la brûlait aux deux endroits touchés par ce bâton. Il avait été si rapide ! Toussant bruyamment, Robin se replia doucement sur elle-même, les yeux durement clos de façon douloureuse. Elle entendit à peine Odysseus l'appeler, les sons caractérisant une lame entrant en contact avec une autre._

_- Nico Robin et Fang Fang Odysseus. Il ne faut envoyer qu'elles : l'une possédant les yeux de Zarr'El et l'autre pouvant déchiffrer les écrits anciens. Seulement elles. Pallando, il suffit !_

_En ouvrant difficilement ses yeux azur, Robin put apercevoir avec sa vision floue sa compagne être violemment repoussée : le bout du bâton s'était enfoncé dans son ventre et, avec une poussée extraordinaire qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue chez un homme de son âge, le dénommé Pallando envoya Odysseus rejoindre l'archéologue. Son corps atterrit brutalement sur le dos, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Malgré la force du coup, Odysseus n'avait pas lâché prise sur son sabre et serrait le manche avec force tout en toussant violemment._

_Les deux inconnus approchèrent les deux pirates._

_- Il est difficile de vous éloigner de vos compagnons mais, en fin de compte, la patience s'en voit toujours récompensée, murmura Pallando avec un rictus mauvais. Maintenant, jeunes femmes, il est temps pour vous de quitter le monde de la piraterie pour un long voyage sur la Terre du Milieu !_

_Robin avait à peine senti ses yeux s'écarquiller qu'un rayon de lumière l'éblouit. À seulement quelques centimètres qu'elle, Odysseus avait roulé pour se couvrir le visage. »_

L'archéologue d'Ohara avait été témoin de beaucoup de choses, certaines plus fantastiques qu'horribles. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait aucune explication quant aux derniers événements qui venaient de se passer. Ces deux hommes les avaient envoyées ici, dans cet étrange endroit recouvert de verdure et de créatures étranges appelé la « Terre du Milieu », mais pour quel but ?

Et à quoi pouvaient penser leurs amis en découvrant leur disparition ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Idō shinaide kudasai <em>**: En japonais « Ne bouge pas ».


	3. Derrière le masque de fierté et de froid

**Pardon d'avoir pris tout ce temps pour pondre un nouveau chapitre – non, je suis inexcusable. Bon, j'espère au moins que celui-ci va vous plaire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Trois : Derrière le masque de fierté et de froideur<strong>

- _Bordel_ !

Sa tête était si douloureuse. Elle avait l'impression que plusieurs marteaux frappaient ses tempes dans un mouvement coordonné et réellement insoutenable. Odysseus ouvrit péniblement les yeux, découvrant face à elle un toit fait d'un matériau tout à fait inconnu – on aurait dit la matière d'un arbre (mais aucune matière pouvant égaler celle des arbres de l'Archipel des Sabaody.). Elle aurait pu en inspecter l'intérieur si elle ne se sentait pas aussi épuisée ; sa vue étant brouillée et son front encore brûlant de fièvre, utiliser le « Washi No Me » dans des conditions pareilles reviendrait à tomber dans le coma. Odysseus ne mettrait pas sa vie en danger dans un monde où Robin et elle ignoraient encore tout. De plus, l'épuisement était toujours présent et se faisait durement ressentir.

La pirate sursauta de nouveau, ouvrant grand les yeux. _Robin _! _Où était Robin_ ?

- Robin ? appela Odysseus dans une quinte de toux. Robin !

Quelles étaient les chances d'avoir été capturées ? Emprisonnées ? Et bon sang, _où était son nodachi_ ? Odysseus était sur le point de se redresser lorsque deux mains fermes attrapèrent ses épaules, la faisant sursauter au passage, et la rallongèrent sans effort apparent sur l'oreiller. Serrant les dents pour lutter contre l'étourdissement, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant d'entendre une voix vaguement familière à son oreille.

- Votre compagne va bien mais _vous_, veuillez rester allongée, s'enquit la personne – mâle à en juger par ses oreilles – qui la maintenait en place. Votre fièvre n'est pas encore tombée.

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment encline à suivre ces ordres, Odysseus se surprit elle-même à obéir et laissa son corps se détendre à contrecœur. Prise dans son élan, elle n'avait même pas senti la douleur l'élancer dans ses bras et jambes – ni même dans sa tête à cause de ses maux de crâne pour avoir abusé du « Washi No Me » - tant elle avait été préoccupée par la sûreté de l'archéologue. Elle retrouva vite une respiration normale et son cœur se calma petit à petit, lui permettant alors de trouver un semblant de paix apparente, même si elle savait que cela ne durerait pas très longtemps.

Les mains de son 'sauveur' n'avaient pas quitté ses épaules, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle bondisse à nouveau et malgré l'envie monstrueuse de saisir ses bras pour le balancer au loin, Odysseus ne parvint pas à bouger un seul doigt. À quand remontait la dernière fois où elle avait laissé un parfait étranger s'occuper de sa santé hormis Tony Tony Chopper ? Les médecins du Nouveau Monde avaient beau être bons dans leur profession, certains étaient prêts à manquer à leur devoir pour toucher un peu d'argent et leur accorder un minimum de confiance serait se donner en pâture aux chasseurs de prime soi-même (Odysseus n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, n'importe qui aurait pu la dénoncer pour empocher l'argent sur sa prime. Si ce monde n'était en aucun cas familier avec les pirates et leurs primes, alors Robin et elle n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter de ce côté-là.). Le toucher de cette personne qui continuait de la maintenir allongée l'incitait à avoir confiance – mais _comment_ ? Fang Fang Odysseus était toujours méfiante au premier abord lorsqu'elle rencontrait de parfaits inconnus, alors comment intéragir avec des personnes venant d'un autre monde ?

Une autre quinte de toux secoua son corps et brûla sa gorge. Quelques secondes plus tard, la pirate sentit que l'on lui relevait la tête et poussa le goulot d'une gourde contre ses lèvres.

- Buvez, dit-il doucement. Lentement...comme ça...

Lorsqu'elle en eut assez, Odysseus se dégagea en fronçant les sourcils. Le breuvage qu'elle avait bu parut réchauffer son corps de l'intérieur et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle appréciait. Qu'était-ce donc ? Une chaleur douce et réconfortante animait ses membres lourds et engourdis par sa fièvre, permettant à la bretteuse de bouger avec un minimum de mouvement – elle put déplacer son bras afin qu'il repose confortablement sur son ventre, à son habitude, et l'autre s'était déplacé jusqu'à ses yeux comme pour les couvrir du soleil. Mieux encore, ses forces lui revenaient petit à petit. Odysseus ignorait tout de ce breuvage, mais savait qu'un certain renne médecin sautillerait d'excitation s'il l'on lui confiait les caractéristiques des plantes utilisées pour le créer. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. _Chopper, adorable petit renne si attachant_...

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Il fallut un moment à Odysseus pour pouvoir articuler quelques mots et c'est la gorge enrouée et douloureuse qu'elle put répondre qu'elle se sentait toujours aussi mal. L'elfe posa une main sur son front pendant quelques secondes avant de la retirer en grommelant des mots dans une langue inconnue, attirant la curiosité de la pirate qui ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Sa vision étant encore troublée et incertaine à cause de sa fièvre persistante, elle ne put qu'apercevoir un visage flou placé au-dessus du sien et des yeux d'un bleu saisissant – quelle autre créature surnaturelle pouvait posséder une couleur d'yeux pareille ? Même ceux de Robin n'atteignaient pas cette beauté irréelle (L'idiot de Cavendish était une autre histoire, celui-là ne comptait pas. _Absolument pas_.) !

Robin. Elle devait parler à Robin, lui demander ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre sur cet autre monde dans lequel les deux pirates venaient d'atterrir afin qu'elles puissent trouver une solution pour repartir.

- Vous..., chuchota la voix enrouée d'Odysseus. Qui...êtes-vous ?

- Mon nom est Haldir, répondit « l'inconnu » qu'elle ne reconnaissait toujours pas. Nous vous avons trouvées à mi-chemin de notre cité que...pouvez-vous _vraiment_ voir au-delà d'un champ de vision normal ou celui d'un elfe ? demanda-t-il soudainement avec une très légère pointe d'excitation.

Odysseus manqua de s'étouffer durant sa quinte de toux. _Quoi _? Comment était-il au courant des capacités de son « Washi No Me » ? Se forcer à garder contact l'épuisait – elle ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais mais la pirate préférait se mordre la langue cent fois plutôt que de devoir avouer ce que le « Washi No Me » pouvait faire à quelqu'un dont l'avidité pourrait avoir le dessus sur la raison et la dévorer. _Ce Haldir_...

- Je ne dirai...rien, réussit-elle à dire entre deux toussotements.

Elle n'eut pas à rouvrir ses paupières pour constater que sa réponse n'était pas celle qu'il attendait, sentir son agacement de loin était déjà suffisant pour comprendre. Odysseus en aurait souri.

_Il est bien trop curieux._

La fièvre toujours présente et forte, Odysseus s'endormit sous l'épuisement. Les yeux clairs de Haldir, qui s'était à présent éloigné de la bretteuse pour garder un œil sur elle, la fixaient intensément. L'elfe n'était pas dupe : elle s'était tendue lorsqu'il lui avait posé cette question, comme s'il venait de poser le doigt sur un secret qu'elle s'efforçait de garder pour elle, caché du monde entier. Comment, se demanda le puissant elfe avec consternation, pouvait-on garder de tels pouvoirs de clairvoyance pour soi et ne pas en faire usage pour faire le bien ?

_Se pourrait-il que Dame Galadriel ait vu juste ?_

Quoi qu'elle ait vu dans son miroir, cela devait sûrement avoir un lien avec ces deux étrangères. En tournant légèrement la tête, il put apercevoir l'autre humaine assise un peu plus en retrait des autres elfes, les yeux également clos. Lorsqu'il les avait vues pour la première fois tout à l'heure, Haldir n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les trouver très attirantes – pour des humaines, c'était un constat assez exceptionnel. La beauté des femmes humaines ne pouvait égaler celle des elfes, c'était un fait. Cependant, on venait de lui prouver que les exceptions existaient quand même aussi désirables qu'elles pouvaient paraître, leur attitude ne ressemblait en aucun cas à celle des femmes du Gondor ou du Rohan. Qui étaient-elles au juste ?

Haldir pouvait toujours les questionner tout de suite : il pouvait aller voir la dénommée Robin, l'emmener à l'écart de ses hommes pour lui poser toutes les questions qui tournoyaient dans sa tête, à commencer par ce lieu qu'elle avait mentionné plus tôt : _Grand Line_. D'après les maigres explications qu'il avait réussi à soutirer, c'était un océan très vaste – peut-être plus vaste encore que la Terre du Milieu – où l'on pouvait découvrir toute sorte de créature. _Existait-il pire qu'un Balrog de Morgoth dans cet océan d'où elles prétendent venir_ ? pensa Haldir en réfrénant avec beaucoup de mal un tremblement non désiré. Et cette sorcellerie qu'ils avaient vue et dont ils avaient été les victimes, comment une mortelle pouvait-elle obtenir un tel pouvoir ? Ses questions auraient-elles les réponses qu'il attendait ?

- _Haldir_, résonna doucement la voix de son jeune frère près de lui. _Elles ne m'inspirent aucunement confiance. Comment nous assurer qu'elles nous disent la vérité et qu'elles ne travaillent pas pour le compte de l'ennemi ?_

Pour tout avouer, Orophin disait vrai Haldir ne pouvait penser qu'elles ne pourraient les tromper, il ne pouvait lire dans leurs pensées pour s'assurer de la véracité de leurs propos. Cet océan nommé « Grand Line » qui n'existait pas sur la Terre du Milieu sonnait complètement étranger, mais la couleur de peau de la dénommée Odysseus pourrait très bien la confondre avec un membre du peuple barbare des Haradrim – ce peuple d'assassins alliés de Sauron ne semblait connaître aucune limite et pouvait avoir des espions absolument partout. Il suffisait d'être inattentif pendant un instant et le sang coulerait à flots dès que les yeux étaient tournés autre part. La peau d'Odysseus n'était pas aussi claire que celle des elfes ou des hommes, plus proche de celle des Haradrim, ce qui amenait Haldir à se poser des questions sur ses origines.

- _Nous ne sommes pas Dame Galadriel_, raisonna-t-il sagement. _Si seulement j'étais doué de télépathie comme elle, j'aurais pu m'introduire dans leurs esprits et voir leurs souvenirs pour voir si aucune ne mentait. Je ne risquerai pas d'amener un danger qui pourrait nous décimer dans les bois de la Lothlorien, je mourrai avant._

- _Pourquoi ne leur poses-tu pas plus de questions ? _insista Orophin. _Au moins à celle qui ne semble pas malade, elle peut encore parler. Je suis curieux...__et inquiet. As-tu vu cette épée, Haldir ?_

Leurs regards se posèrent sur le sabre d'Odysseus, non loin de sa silhouette endormie. Anormalement grand et plus long qu'une épée normale, celui-ci avait pesé très lourd dans la main d'Orophin lorsqu'il avait dû l'enlever du poing douloureusement contracté de la jeune mortelle et l'elfe, surpris par le poids d'une arme avec laquelle aucun d'eux n'était familier, avait manqué de trébucher sous le regard étonné de ses autres camarades mais bien heureusement, Haldir avait manqué cette scène et Orophin n'aurait peut-être pas supporté une remarque sarcastique de son frère aîné en ce moment.

- _C'est la première fois que je vois un tel type d'arme, si étrange que je n'ose même pas essayer de la manier. Je ne connais rien des types d'armes utilisées par le peuple des Haradrim mais peut-on supposer qu'elle est l'une des leurs ?_

- _Et que fais-tu de sa compagne ? __Sa couleur de peau est semblable à la nôtre et bien que les apparences soient la plupart du temps trompeuses, je ne peux être certain qu'elles soient originaires de ce peuple aux allures barbares...__ni qu'elles ne soient venues dans l'unique but de nous nuire. Elles avaient l'air sincèrement égarées et ne savaient pas qu'elles se trouvaient dans nos bois. Clairement, elles ne peuvent être d'ici. As-tu vu les yeux de la mortelle aux cheveux blancs ?_

Son frère acquiesça, restant silencieux. Haldir l'observa, stupéfait qu'il n'ait pas encore saisi.

- _Nous autres elfes, sommes réputés pour notre mémoire infaillible, _dit-il_, parce que nous pouvons nous souvenir des personnes qui nous ont marqués dans notre longue vie par leurs actes. __Aussi bien Mithrandir et les Valar que Dame Galadriel elle-même. Orophin, __tu ne peux pas me dire que ces yeux te sont complètement étrangers, c'est impossible._

_Il y avait quelqu'un_, pensa Haldir en fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait quelqu'un qui avait ces mêmes yeux étranges autrefois, plus de deux cents ans auparavant. Si Haldir ne se trompait pas, cet air de ressemblance qu'il pouvait reconnaître sans mal entre Odysseus et lui n'était pas un fruit du hasard – si tous les elfes avaient pensé que les capacités uniques des yeux de Zaahno ne se perpétueraient pas après sa disparition, alors la chance de découvrir cette femme, couchée et fiévreuse non loin d'eux, auraient approché le zéro. Zaahno n'avait jamais dit, de son vivant, qu'il avait une descendance.

Cela fait plus de deux cents ans qu'il avait disparu, mais les actes qu'il avait perpétrés dans le passé et ses mots ne s'étaient jamais estompés malgré le temps. Le peu que Haldir connaissait de cet homme, il le tenait du seigneur Celeborn ; lorsqu'il se surprenait à se perdre dans ses pensées les plus profondes, le seigneur elfe acceptait les requêtes de ceux dont la curiosité voulait être satisfaite à propos de cet étranger venu d'ailleurs et qui les avait aidés grâce à ces compétences si particulières et uniques. _Unique_, pensa Haldir. Zaahno fut unique autrefois.

Il le restera toujours.

C'était décidé. Haldir allait amener les deux femmes devant Galadriel afin qu'elles puissent être jugées par la Dame de Lorien. Et ensuite...

_Ensuite, je saurai s'il existe un lien entre Zaahno et cette femme._

* * *

><p>Ils reprirent la route aux premières lueurs du soleil ; Haldir avait réveillé Robin et expliqué à la belle pirate qu'ils atteindraient Caras Galadhon en moins d'une demi-journée, la moitié du chemin ayant été faite après avoir administré les premiers soins à Odysseus. Mais le regard étrangement distant et troublé de la jeune femme, l'accélération de sa respiration, l'appel de détresse de Robin et la persistance de sa fièvre avaient fini par avoir raison de son inquiétude ; la fièvre avait monté pendant la nuit et s'était aggravée à tel point que la pirate aux cheveux blancs ne cessait de remuer comme si elle était perturbée par un vil cauchemar. Ses yeux restaient obstinément fermés et lorsque Haldir désirait vérifier son état, leur pâleur, qu'il n'avait pas aperçue lors de leur rencontre, l'avait alerté.<p>

- _Hâtons-nous, vite_ ! avait ordonné Haldir en langue elfique.

Ses bras puissants avaient récupéré Odysseus, combattant alors les remuements frénétiques de la malade dont les mains se contractaient douloureusement sur la cape grise de l'elfe, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de la serrer contre son torse, un air glacial sur son si beau visage. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de le porter, Orophin transportait de nouveau le nodachi d'Odysseus – non sans prier pour qu'il ne le fasse pas tomber à cause de son poids ridiculement lourd. Les elfes étaient des êtres galants, surtout les mâles envers les femmes (cela aurait été rude et impoli de la part d'un elfe, que l'on soit tous d'accord.).

Nico Robin ne montrait que très rarement ses émotions sur son visage. Que ce soit les très nombreuses fois où les pirates du Chapeau de Paille ont frôlé la mort de très près ou qu'Ussopp et Chopper soient tombés à l'eau, emportés par la force d'un poisson assez gros pour les tirer à lui tout seul. Et même si son sourire mystérieux et la lueur malicieuse dans son regard arrivaient à dissimuler ses véritables pensées, le « Washi No Me » d'Odysseus était parvenu à passer outre les barrières protectrices qu'elle mettait en place.

_« Mes yeux ne me permettent pas simplement de distinguer les plus infimes détails et les distances les plus éloignées qu'un œil humain ne peut voir. Ils voient également ce qui trouble le cœur et l'âme. Il y a encore de noirs abîmes que nous n'avons pas refermés dans ton cœur. Parle-moi, j'aimerais essayer avant eux. »._

Oui, Robin considérait tous les membres de l'équipage comme ses amis – sa famille, celle que tout enfant aurait pu – _dû_ – obtenir même si ses parents n'étaient pas tout le temps présents pour s'occuper de lui. Nico Olvia ayant été une archéologue jugée criminelle à cause du savoir que les Ponéglyphes renfermaient et son père - s'il avait existé, peut-être aurait-elle pu en tirer quelque chose de lui – et Haguar D. Sauro ayant été tué par Aokiji lors de son échappée d'Ohara, on ne pouvait pas dire que Robin avait eu l'enfance la plus douce et la plus joyeuse. Celle de Nami ne pouvait pas être égalée.

_« JE VEUX VIVRE ! »_

Oh, elle s'en souvenait et s'en souviendrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. De tels mots ne pouvaient être oubliés, car ce cri venait du cœur et de l'âme comme l'avait dit Odysseus. À Enies Lobby, ils avaient tous promis de venir la chercher et la ramener avec eux, quitte à déclarer la guerre au Gouvernement mondial. Tous. Et Odysseus avait été là également. C'était peu après ces événements que Robin avait considéré qu'une amitié ne devrait pas seulement se contenter de paroles échangées, car les pensées devaient se passer en échanges et l'envie de partager avec les autres devenait plus forte à chaque instant passé avec eux. Avec Odysseus, c'était si simple. Avec Odysseus, toutes les émotions que Robin pouvait dissimuler derrière un masque de calme apparent s'inscrivaient vraiment sur son beau visage et dans ses yeux.

La marche de Haldir s'était intensifiée, si bien qu'elle dut pratiquement courir pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec les autres elfes – certains ne semblaient pas comprendre la langue qu'elle parlait et la fixaient avec de grands yeux confus, ce qui laissait vite penser qu'ils privilégiaient tous leur langue maternelle (Robin se jura de ne pas oublier de demander à un elfe pouvant la comprendre de lui apprendre l'elfique, car c'était une langue qu'elle voudrait déchiffrer sans perdre de temps. Peut-être que cela l'aidera dans ses recherches sur le Rio Ponéglyphe.). Arrivant coude à coude avec le grand elfe blond, l'archéologue se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire, dardant ses yeux bleus sur lui.

- Je vais la confier aux soins de Dame Galadriel, car ses talents de guérisseuse ne peuvent être égalés.

Il l'avait à peine observée, et ses yeux gris restaient concentrés sur la route devant eux. Dans ses bras, Odysseus avait depuis peu cessé de s'agiter et demeurait dans l'étreinte de fer de Haldir, mais elle pouvait voir ses tremblements et bien que son visage soit pratiquement caché contre la tunique de l'elfe, elle pouvait deviner l'expression de souffrance de son amie. Robin ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, tant qu'elle ne sera pas rassurée. Ses fins sourcils se froncèrent sous la méfiance qu'elle pouvait ressentir autour de ces elfes. _Ne pas faire confiance, on ne sait rien de ces êtres, ni de ce monde._ Inconsciemment, elle avait l'impression de retourner en arrière dans ses premières années de fuite où les personnes pour lesquelles elle travaillait pour avoir un toit finissaient par la trahir pour sa prime.

_Nous ne sommes plus dans le Nouveau Monde. On ne peut avoir confiance en personne. Personne._

- Dois-je avoir confiance en ses capacités pour sauver mon amie ? demanda-t-elle brusquement alors.

Cette fois, sa question réussit à ébranler Haldir. Celui-ci tourna vivement la tête et fixa Robin d'un regard incrédule, comme si elle venait tout juste d'insulter Dame Galadriel.

Haldir ne saurait dire si elles leur mentaient ou non, mais il avait pensé qu'elles connaîtraient _au moins_ les compétences incroyables de la Dame de Lorien. _Comment est-ce même possible ?_ Se pourrait-il qu'elles aient dit la vérité ? Il fut sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose à la pirate lorsqu'une main de couleur bronzée s'éleva doucement dans un tremblement, attirant l'attention de Haldir et de Robin qui baissèrent systématiquement les yeux sur Odysseus.

Un seul œil était ouvert – le doré – et l'autre demeurait clos. Robin sentit la surprise s'emparer d'elle. _Odysseus... le « Code Seeker » !_ Robin faillit la réprimander fortement. _Elle est déjà assez malade. __Assez !_

L'archéologue avait déjà aperçu Odysseus se servir du mode « Code Seeker », et se souvenait que la jeune femme lui avait dit que l'utiliser drainait énormément une personne possédant un puissant « Washi No Me ». Une personne comme Odysseus, par exemple.

- Il dit la...vérité... Robin, réussit-elle à articuler très difficilement.

- Odysseus, n'utilise pas cette technique ! gronda Robin. Tu as déjà perdu beaucoup trop d'énergie, elle va complètement te drainer !

Consciente que Haldir ne manquait pas une seule miette de cet échange entre elles et que le regard brûlant et insistant de l'elfe réclamait des réponses, Robin fronça les sourcils face au sourire encourageant d'Odysseus, qui ferma alors son second œil.

- On peut...on peut lui faire confiance, murmura faiblement la pirate aux cheveux blancs.

_Je l'ai vu dans son âme._ Robin ne pouvait pas entendre ses paroles, mais c'était exactement comme si Odysseus venait de les prononcer à voix haute. _Fais-lui confiance. Sa sincérité est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai._ Refrénant alors son envie de contredire les mots de la jeune femme, l'archéologue se contenta de hocher la tête, laissant alors un sourire étirer ses lèvres à son tour.

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier chez les pirates du Chapeau de Paille, c'est leur détermination à parvenir à leur but malgré les obstacles. _Nous faisons partie de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. _Avec cette pensée en tête, Robin suivit Haldir et les autres elfes jusqu'à la cité, mettant alors plus d'ardeur dans ses muscles pourtant épuisés.

_Nous sommes Nico Robin et Fang Fang Odysseus de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille._

Et il n'y eut pas un seul instant où son sourire quitta ses lèvres.

Ils arrivèrent à Caras Galadhon en quelques heures. La vue d'une telle magnificence réussit à couper le souffle à Robin, d'ordinaire si prudente à masquer ses émotions, et la pirate ne put que se figer sur place face à tant de beauté. Doucement, ses yeux bleus se délectaient, avalaient et enregistraient tout ce qui constituait la cité elfique, des arbres jusqu'aux escaliers en colimaçon qui serpentaient autour de leurs troncs, gracieux et scintillants sous les reflets du soleil. Tout semblait doré, depuis les feuilles jusqu'à l'écorce. Cet endroit ressemblait à un véritable paradis, quelque peu semblable à Skypéia et toutes les îles célestes autour. Même l'Archipel des Sabaody faisait pâle figure à côté de Caras Galadhon !

Cependant, la rêverie de Robin prit fin lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Haldir avait disparu. Maudissant sa curiosité, elle tourna sur elle-même pour chercher l'elfe des yeux ou essayer d'apercevoir la blancheur des mèches d'Odysseus. Il y avait tellement de chemins possibles autour d'elle – à droite, à gauche, en périphérie et même en hauteur. Elle ne pourrait vraiment les retrouver comme ça. Robin considéra pendant quelques secondes l'idée d'utiliser son Fruit du Démon pour localiser Odysseus, mais en se souvenant de la réaction qu'avaient eu les elfes qui les avaient trouvées, elle risquerait une hostilité bien plus forte que celle constatée jusqu'à présent. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas vraiment se retrouver dans cette cité qui devait contenir un véritable labyrinthe, Robin se laissa entraîner par deux ou trois elfes. Malgré tout, il restait cette inquiétude envers la santé de son amie.

_Nico Robin._

Prise par la surprise, la pirate écarquilla les yeux en grand en observant partout autour d'elle. Avait-elle bien entendu ou...était-ce simplement la fatigue qui obscurcissait son esprit et sa raison ? _Voilà que je peux entendre des voix, à présent..._ Mais en même temps, si tout pouvait être possible sur Grand Line et le Nouveau Monde, c'était peut-être le cas dans la Terre du Milieu.

_Votre amie Fang Fang Odysseus est entre de bonnes mains. Haldir me l'a confiée personnellement. Ne laissez pas l'inquiétude troubler votre esprit et votre cœur et tâchez de prendre un peu de repos avant que nous puissions nous rencontrer._

Cette voix, que Robin identifia comme appartenant à celle d'une femme – et probablement à la fameuse Dame Galadriel –, inspirait la confiance et détenait une autorité pesante. Si pesante que la pirate n'arrivait pas à trouver la détermination de refuser et de chercher Odysseus, c'était comme si on écrasait sa volonté pour la forcer à abandonner et faire ce que l'on lui disait sans poser de questions. Mais des questions, elle en avait. Beaucoup, même.

Cependant, cette femme avait raison : Robin était _fatiguée_.

Mais qui a dit qu'elle se reposerait une fois arrivée ?

Soupirant doucement, elle se laissa emmener par deux elfes qui possédaient de forts airs de ressemblance avec Haldir. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent un groupe de personnes dont les regards découvraient Robin, la détaillaient, tenaient en compte son aspect qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui d'une elfe ou d'une femme de la race des hommes. De son côté, la pirate aussi les observa du coin de l'œil ; elle nota la présence de quatre petits enfants, tous arborant des cheveux incroyablement bouclés et des vêtements comprenant une salopette et une chemise – ils ressemblaient réellement à des enfants avec ces airs innocents sur leurs visages...et pourtant, Robin pouvait sentir une telle tristesse venant d'eux, _de leurs yeux_. Autour d'eux, comme des protecteurs ou des murs, se dressaient trois hommes de grande taille chacun : l'un d'eux était immanquablement un elfe à en juger par ses traits d'apparence parfaite, la clarté de ses cheveux blonds et les oreilles pointues qu'il arborait, un autre portait une tunique aussi débraillée que ses cheveux bruns, sa barbe mal taillée et le troisième possédait une apparence noble qui se sentait par la tunique et les décorations qui l'ornaient, des yeux calculateurs qui prenaient Robin et son apparence en compte, la fixant de haut en bas.

Tout ce qu'elle put vraiment voir dans leurs regards fut un mélange d'incompréhension, de confusion et de curiosité. Cette curiosité, qu'elle partageait sincèrement au vu des innombrables questions qu'elle avait à poser, les amènera peut-être à se rencontrer dans Caras Galadhon. Un autre jour. _Peut-être ont-ils vu Haldir passer avec Odysseus __dans ses bras, malade et délirante. _C'était toujours ainsi avec les étrangers. _Tout me pousse à poser des questions à tout va...je ne vais pas m'en priver._

Et ça, c'était une promesse d'un membre de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille.

* * *

><p>Parce que Dame Galadriel l'avait demandé, Haldir était resté dans la pièce. <em>Pourquoi<em>, le saurait-il venant d'elle-même ? La spécialité de la Dame de Lorien était de parler par énigmes, laissant alors ceux qui l'écoutaient réfléchir par eux-mêmes. En ce moment, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir et devait maintenir une belle mortelle aux cheveux blancs en place dans ce lit pour que Galadriel puisse travailler ; ses mains puissantes étaient refermées sur les bras frêles mais pourtant résistants d'Odysseus, dont le corps était agité de soubresauts. Orophin et Rumil étaient également présents, maintenant à eux deux les longues jambes nues avec le plus faible des rougissements sur leurs joues pâles. Sa respiration était devenue plus difficile et se bloquait par moments dans ses poumons sûrement douloureux, sa fièvre la rendait délirante.

C'était incroyable qu'elle ne hurle pas. De sa longue vie d'elfe, Haldir avait déjà eu affaire aux cris et hurlements de douleur de toutes les races – sauf celles des Hobbits, dont il venait de découvrir l'impossible existence. C'était horrible, toujours terrible d'entendre quelqu'un hurler sous une douleur atroce, mais il n'existait pas plus déchirant que d'entendre une femme hurler, qu'elle soit une mortelle ou une elfe. _Elle doit avoir une volonté encore plus résistante que le métal._ Alors oui, c'était incroyable qu'Odysseus ne hurle pas.

Le chant de Dame Galadriel résonnait dans la salle, clair et musical. Parfait et aussi doux que de la soie coulant sous les doigts, puissant et autoritaire comme cette aura qu'elle projetait autour d'elle. Haldir se souvenait que la Dame elfe l'avait une fois guéri de son propre chef, exerçant alors sur lui son époustouflant pouvoir de guérison il y a maintenant très longtemps. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé qu'il deviendrait à la fois un puissant gardien des bois de la Lothlorien et un guérisseur, car se faire soigner par Galadriel en personne signifiait plus qu'un honneur. Le sens avait été multiple chez Haldir.

Protéger, servir, rester loyal. Jusqu'à la mort.

Et il en était si fier. _Tous_ les elfes de la Lothlorien en étaient si fiers.

En levant les yeux vers Galadriel, il la vit se redresser lentement, un fin sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres roses. Ce ne fut que deux secondes après qu'il se rendit compte que la mortelle qu'il retenait toujours fortement avait cessé de s'agiter sa respiration avait repris le rythme normal et régulier d'une personne endormie, la tension dans ses muscles s'était apaisée. Clignant des yeux, Haldir osa fixer l'opulente et généreuse poitrine pendant plus de cinq secondes avant de détourner le regard, quelque peu embarrassé par la situation, et de se relever. Ses frères se tenaient déjà debout, en retrait, les bras croisés derrière le dos – qui aurait cru qu'Orophin et Rumil, deux guerriers accomplis, seraient aussi gênés en voyant une femme montrer autant de peau nue ? _Il faut avouer que ces femmes sont tout de même très attirantes. Ce n'est pas moi qui dirai le contraire..._

- _La fièvre est encore présente, mais tout danger de mort est écarté_, déclara Galadriel de sa voix enchanteresse en Sindarin. _À présent, Fang Fang Odysseus peut dormir en paix._

Les quatre elfes sortirent alors, laissant les guérisseurs à leur tâche. Considérant qu'ils avaient accompli leur travail en ramenant les deux étrangères au sein de leur royaume, Galadriel autorisa Orophin et Rumil de disposer avec un sourire et quelques paroles de remerciement. Avec un dernier regard et un salut envers leur Dame et leur frère aîné, les deux elfes cadets partirent en silence.

Seul Haldir resta, parce qu'il voulait que sa curiosité soit satisfaite.

Et également parce que le nom de famille qu'il avait entendu lui était plus que familier. _C'était celui de Zaahno_.

- _Marchons ensemble, Haldir_, proposa Galadriel avec un sourire et un mouvement gracieux de la main.

Le concerné acquiesça en silence, suivant la Dame elfe à travers Caras Galadhon et loin de l'étrangère qui se reposait. Galadriel, vêtue de blanc, scintillait fièrement comme une étoile sous les rayons de soleil et ses longs cheveux blonds rappelaient à Haldir ô combien ils brillaient à la fois dans l'obscurité et la lumière. À ses côtés, le gardien de la forêt avait toujours cette impression de se sentir petit et insignifiant. Comparé à elle, il s'était toujours su ignorant.

Aujourd'hui, son esprit avait beaucoup de questions concernant Fang Fang Odysseus ; le fait qu'elle porte le _même_ _nom de famille_ que Zaahno, qu'elle ait les _mêmes yeux_ que Zaahno, était incompréhensible. De son vivant, il n'avait jamais parlé d'une descendance. Jamais, pas même à Galadriel et Celeborn.

- _Ça fait beaucoup à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? _murmura la Dame de Lorien.

- _Beaucoup_, admit Haldir en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Fang Fang Zaahno et Fang Fang Odysseus... ont-ils des liens familiaux ? Je ne saurai le dire en ce moment, il nous faudra être patients et attendre son réveil. Mais l'évidence est là, sous nos yeux ; une telle ressemblance ne peut être le fruit du hasard._

Oui, tout était là. Cette ressemblance entre les deux était bien trop vraie pour que ce ne soit pas la vérité. Haldir se souvenait du Zaahno d'autrefois, celui qui paraissait tout voir avec une telle précision qu'il semblait impossible à vaincre, celui qui maniait l'épée avec une telle dextérité, celui aussi qui pouvait voir dans les âmes et les cœurs pour discerner la vérité. Ce Zaahno-là était une des nombreuses facettes qui le constituaient. Cette femme ici présente était-elle comme lui ?

Ils atteignirent le campement des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau et depuis sa position, Haldir pouvait apercevoir Aragorn et Legolas se redresser pour venir les saluer, leurs regards remplis de questions demandant à être répondues. _Ils m'ont vu passer avec elle et ont dû apercevoir son amie_, comprit Haldir en inclinant la tête envers l'héritier d'Isildur et le prince de la Forêt Noire. _Ils veulent des réponses._

Dame Galadriel les salua à son tour, les yeux fixés sur Aragorn.

- _Bien le bonjour, Dame Galadriel, __Haldir_, dit le rôdeur. _Nous avons aperçu d__eux étrangères __arriver dans votre groupe, l'une d'elle paraissait blessée. Puis-je être d'une quelconque aide ?_

Ah, le rôdeur. Toujours prompt à aider dans le besoin, c'était une qualité que Haldir admirait chez lui. Le sourire de Galadriel s'agrandit quelque peu.

- _N'ayez crainte, Aragorn. Son état s'est stabilisé, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle se réveille._

La Dame elfe pencha légèrement la tête, en regardant cette fois-ci Legolas.

- Quelque chose d'autre trouble votre esprit, Legolas fils de Thranduil, devina-t-elle sur un ton léger. Ainsi que tous les autres. Vous souhaitez savoir qui sont ces deux étrangères qui sont entrés dans notre cité.

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux infiniment bleus de l'elfe blonde, puis son sourire mystérieux réapparut tandis qu'elle hocha doucement la tête.

- Et je pense que l'une d'elles voudra bien répondre à toutes nos questions à présent, déclara-t-elle en se retournant alors, imitée par tous ceux qui l'écoutaient.

Descendant les escaliers, les yeux de Robin furent directement attirés par le regard ancien et sage de Galadriel – un tel regard captivait tout de suite l'attention, peut-être même celle de son hyperactif de capitaine. _C'est elle. C'est elle que j'ai entendue dans ma tête._ Devant tant de sagesse qu'elle pouvait lire dans ce regard, l'archéologue dut puiser dans toute sa volonté pour ne pas baisser ou détourner les yeux alors qu'elle se trouvait exposée à de nouveaux regards curieux et méfiants.

Face à eux, elle allait se montrer telle qu'elle était.

_Nico Robin de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille, voilà qui je suis. C'est ainsi qu'ils me connaîtront._


End file.
